MP5K
The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest by the Militia," "No Russian" by the Ultranationalists, "Team Player" and "Exodus" by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy" with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The weapon has a high rate of fire, high damage at close range, and high recoil. As such, it is very difficult to kill at range, and its low damage at range also hinders this. However, at medium ranges, the recoil can be used to the player's advantage, due to the fact that the kill bullet will hit the head, giving plenty of headshots. It is one of the less commonly used SMGs because of these reasons, and also because the UMP45 is unlocked with it, which has less recoil and higher damage at range, and is subsequently a much more popular weapon online. With the Rapid Fire attachment, its recoil is almost uncontrollable, and will only be useful in close quarters. If the ACOG Scope is equipped with the MP5K the recoil is unpredictable, and firing in full-auto accurately will be impossible unless at very close range. The MP5K is more useful than the other SMGs at close range, due to high damage combined with a high rate of fire, which can be further increased by using the Akimbo or Rapid Fire attachments. However, it is a bad SMG to use at long ranges due to its extremely unpredictable recoil and low damage at range. In Hardcore game modes, the MP5K is a one hit kill at close range, and a two hit kill at long range. If Stopping Power is used, it will only need a one-hit headshot to kill at long range. However, this is inadvisable due to its high rate of fire. Overall, these factors make it an ineffective alternative to the UMP45, and is therefore less popular. It is, however, more effective than the UMP45 in close quarters due to its higher rate of fire and equal maximum damage. At close range it is the most powerful SMG, even without Stopping Power, with its high rate of fire and high damage. Using Bling with Akimbo and Rapid Fire as well as the Stopping Power and Steady Aim perks will create a class which has the highest damage per second in game while in close quarters and thus is almost unmatchable in CQC, albeit fairly useless for medium and especially long range combat. The user may also run out of ammo within a few kills. A good strategy to use with this gun is to use One Man Army or Scavenger, Stopping Power and Rapid Fire, as it creates a class unrivaled in damage per second, while using One Man Army or Scavenger to compensate for the shortage of ammo. One should also try and fire from the hip whenever possible at close range. In Hardcore, it is better to switch Rapid Fire for an optic or silencer, since only 1-2 shots are needed to kill. It is inadvisable to use Thermal scope or ACOG scope on this weapon as these are long range optics and therefore not suited to this close range-oriented weapon. However, if the player wishes to use an optic, the Holographic Sight is a good choice, as it's placed higher on the weapon, making muzzle flash less obstructive, aiding combat at any range. The iron sights are pretty clear, though. Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery MP5K MW2.png mp5kiron_6.png|Iron sight. MP5K reload MW2.png|Reloading the MP5K. MP5K_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the MP5K. MP5K single player MW2.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. Note it has no grip, unlike in the multiplayer. Mp5ksd 6.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. MP5K The Gulag Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Russian soldiers using MP5Ks and Riot Shields. Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5K appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The MP5K appears only in the mission "Executive Order" where it's used by Mason with Extended Mags, a Red Dot Sight and Dusty camouflage. It is also used by Frank Woods but without any attachments and its prototype foregrip removed. Multiplayer The MP5K has considerably less recoil and side to side rocking than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It is unlocked at level 1, as it is part of the SMG default class. The MP5K lacks rails, sling brackets, and a curved magazine that its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart sported. The rate of fire is also lowered. The MP5K has the slowest reload time of any SMG. This can be remedied with Sleight of Hand; however, with a magazine capacity of 30 rounds (45 with Extended Mags), reloading isn't something users will have to do very often, and with the MP5K's high power, one can cleave through a group of enemies before needing to reload; this makes the MP5K into a rather devastating room-clearing weapon. In addition, it also boasts tremendous hipfire accuracy, making Steady Aim quite useful. Considering this weapon is designed for CQB, burst fire at a range to stay on target, although trying to kill someone with the MP5K at long range is difficult, because of its low long-range damage and moderate recoil. Due to its high power, fairly low recoil, high hipfire accuracy, and fully automatic fire, it is extremely useful as an early-level weapon. The MP5K is also quite effective with the Rapid Fire attachment, as the increase in fire rate helps take out short range targets much faster. However, the player will have to take into account the massive increase of recoil and loss of accuracy at medium-long distances. Scavenger is recommended while using Rapid Fire, as Rapid Fire will burn through the player's ammunition, unless the player is content with relying on a secondary. Attachments *Extended Magazines *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MP5K is featured in Nazi Zombies, and is available off the walls for 1000 points on Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon with ammo costing an additional 500 points. Its 1-hit-headshot potential ends at round 4. It is quite powerful when paired with Double Tap Root Beer and performs well until Round 10 before headshots become a priority. At around wave 15, headshots become a major priority. Speed Cola is also very effective with this gun, as it eliminates the long reload time. The gun's high rate of fire allows for a medium-high accumulation of points. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is changed to "MP115 Kollider." It also has increased damage and features a larger magazine. Even with the increase in damage, it is still advisable to aim for headshots. Like all other Pack-a-Punched weapons, upgraded ammo can be bought from the wall for 4500 points. Although the MP5K is the same price as other SMGs, it has the third most ammo of all, bested only by the AK74u, available in all maps, and by the MP40, which is only available on Kino der Toten and Call of the Dead. MP5K vs. MP115 Kollider Gallery MP5K_1st_Person_BO.png|The MP5K. MP5K_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sights. MP5K R BO.png|Reloading the MP5K. MP5K_Prepping_BO.png|Cocking the MP5K. MP5K Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MP5K. mp5k 3rd person view.JPG|MP5K used by Woods in the campaign. Mp5k foregrip missing.jpg|Notice the missing Grip. mp5k mult attatchments.jpg|MP5K in "Executive Order" with a Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags. Blops-Mp5k-executive-order.png|A side view of the MP5K in "Executive Order." Mp5k stats.jpg|The MP5K's stats. MP5KiPod.png|The MP5K in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MP115KollideriPod.png|The MP115 Kollider in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MP5K Wii.png|The MP5K in the Wii version of Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 .|thumb|right]] The name MP5K was used in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a placeholder name for the MP5. This is due to the fact it has the exact same model as the MP5, inferring that the MP5K was just a paceholder name. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In campaign, the MP5K has no foregrip. However, in multiplayer, the foregrip is included. A third person view from any mode will show the player that the foregrip is attached. *In multiplayer, a Suppressed MP5K is titled "MP5K Suppressed." However, in the Campaign and Spec Ops, it is called the "MP5KSD". *The MP5K is the secondary weapon of Riot Shield users in the Campaign and Spec Ops. These enemies can also wield the MP5K and the Riot Shield at the same time. *The MP5K's serial number is 081223SR. *When switching from any weapon to an MP5K, the player's camera slightly shifts to the right and returns to its normal position afterwards. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The MP5K has the longest reload animation of all the SMGs. *It is the only SMG in Call of Duty: Black Ops that does not have the Grip as an available attachment. Ironically, it is one of three SMGs (including the Spectre and PM63) that has a foregrip as part of its weapon model. *In the preview trailers of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the MP5K had a different firing sound. *When custom classes are unlocked, it is the primary weapon for all 5 classes. ru:MP5K Category:Submachine Guns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Weapons of Zombies